Papyrus/In Battle
Attacks Soul modes * Papyrus turns the protagonist's SOUL blue at the end of the attack that occurs after the protagonist spares or fights him. Patterns : Note: All damages assume no armor and LV 1. ; Red soul * If the protagonist ACTs to Papyrus at the beginning of the fight, his bone attacks slowly scroll across the bottom, sometimes progressively rising in height and sometimes doing the opposite. However, the bones are not high enough to hit the protagonist's SOUL if the SOUL stays in the middle and as a result, are easy to dodge. Papyrus will continue using this attack until Spare or Fight is chosen. This attack deals 4 damage per hit. ; Blue soul * Attacks go in the following order: *# A "blue attack" that Sans warned the protagonist about, causing blue-colored bones to scroll across the Bullet Board. After all the blue-colored bones have passed, however, Papyrus turns the protagonist's SOUL blue and sends a small bone across the screen that catches most players off-guard. Papyrus states that this is his attack, and the SOUL remains blue for the rest of the battle. This reveals that Sans was technically misleading the protagonist about the nature of the assault. Blue bones deal 3 damage per hit; the white bone deals 4 damage. *# Series of small bones, then a medium-sized bone. *# One small bone, three medium-sized bones, and finally three large bones. *# A large bone followed by a large bone dangling from the ceiling of the Bullet Board, three small bones, and a medium-sized bone followed by another large bone dangling from the ceiling. *# Three large bones followed by a blue bone, followed by a fast-moving small bone coming from the right of the screen rather than the left. *# Two bones with a narrow opening to jump through, a large bone dangling from the ceiling coming from the right side, and 8 bones that form a 'hump'. *# Two series of 2 bones with a narrow opening to jump through, another two series of 2 bones except that the opening is higher, a blue bone and a large bone coming from the right side. Finally, 2 bones with a narrow opening come from both sides of the screen. * Papyrus continues the battle by attacking the protagonist with series after series of bones scrolling along the bottom of the square, which can be dodged by jumping. His blue-colored bones are used far less often. All of his attacks use bones, similarly to how Sans attacks. They also are slower and less intense versions of Sans's attacks. * Papyrus eventually prepares a special attack; however, a dog steals it, and he continues the battle with an "absolutely normal attack", albeit more difficult. The attack includes the appearance of the dog (3 damage), bones spelling "COOL DUDE", a bone on a skateboard (2 damage), and a large crowd of bones (3 damage per group, 2 for final bone) that can be jumped over to a far higher level than the blue SOUL can usually reach. After surviving this attack, Papyrus decides to spare the protagonist. Strategy * Surviving all of Papyrus's attacks and finally sparing him will end the battle. * When the protagonist receives fatal damage, the player's HP is set to 1 and Papyrus will put an end to the fight prematurely. If the protagonist loses to him three times, Papyrus grows tired of capturing them and offers to allow them to skip his battle and progress. * In the Genocide Route, Papyrus instantly offers to spare the protagonist. However, a single hit will kill him. Sparing him aborts a Genocide Route. * After his "Completely Normal Attack", Papyrus's defense is set to his current HP times negative two. It is possible to attack him without instantly killing him, but the only way to do this is by using the Tough Glove and only confirming the attack once rather than four times. * Repeatedly attacking Papyrus will cause him to attempt to use his special attack ahead of when he would normally attempt to use it, most likely to ensure the attack is used at least once during a Neutral Route. Quotes ; Flavor Text * He likes to say: "Nyeh heh heh!" Check * Forgettable. on Genocide Route * Papyrus blocks the way! Encounter * You're blue now. Papyrus's blue attack * Papyrus is trying hard to play it cool. Neutral * Papyrus whispers "Nyeh heh heh!" Neutral * Papyrus is preparing a bone attack. Neutral * Papyrus is cackling. Neutral * Papyrus prepares a non-bone attack then spends a minute fixing his mistake. Neutral * Papyrus is rattling his bones. Neutral * Smells like bones. Neutral * Papyrus remembered a bad joke Sans told and is frowning. Neutral * Papyrus is considering his options. Neutral * Papyrus is thinking about what to wear for his date. flirted with * Papyrus is thinking about what to cook for his date. flirted with * Papyrus dabs some Bone Cologne behind his ear. flirted with * Papyrus dabs marinara sauce behind his ear. flirted with * Papyrus dabs MTT-Brand Bishie Cream behind his ear. flirted with * Papyrus dabs MTT-Brand Anime Powder behind his ear. flirted with * Papyrus dabs MTT-Brand Cute Juice behind his ear. flirted with * Papyrus dabs MTT-Brand Attraction Slime behind his ear. flirted with * Papyrus dabs MTT-Brand Beauty Yogurt behind his ear. flirted with * Papyrus realizes he doesn't have ears. flirted with * You INSULT, but to no avail. Seems ACTing won't escalate this battle... #4+ before Papyrus turns the SOUL blue * Papyrus is too busy FIGHTing to accept your insult. after Papyrus turns the SOUL blue * You FLIRT, but to no avail. Seems ACTing won't escalate this battle... #3+ before Papyrus turns the SOUL blue * Papyrus is too busy FIGHTing to flirt back. after Papyrus turns the SOUL blue * You throw the stick. Papyrus brings it back in his mouth. Stick * Papyrus is getting ready for a regular attack. Papyrus's failed special attack * Papyrus is sparing you. Papyrus's completely normal attack/Genocide Trivia * Upon killing Papyrus by cutting off his head, he says "Alas, poor Papyrus!" This is likely a reference to Shakespeare's Hamlet, of the famous scene where Hamlet talks to the skull and says "Alas, poor Yorick!" * When the protagonist's SOUL is at the right corner before Papyrus's "completely normal attack", there is a small chance the soul will fall offscreen. de:Papyrus/Im Kampf fr:‎Papyrus/En Combat pl:Papyrus/W walce ru:Папирус/В бою vi:Papyrus/Trong trận